Imagine That
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: I'm Hermione Granger and I just found out I'm a witch. Imagine that. Draco and Hermione Fanfic. Please read. Don't forget to review and favorite!
1. Witch?

When I was four years old I believed in fairies, princesses, and I definitely believed in princes. When I was around seven or eight though I realized what every child has to realize at one point, that the things that I had hoped would come and save me from an evil witch or come in the middle of the night while I was fast asleep and sprinkle their fairy dust on me so I could fly just like them, did not exist.

But, I was different. About two years after I had given up hope on all of those things my parents told me something that I would never forget.

"Hermione, you're a wizard."

I obviously thought that they were just kidding because that was absurd! I mean me, Hermione Granger! Just a little girl growing up in England was actually a real life wizard!

"Ha-ha, very funny. May I go back to my room now?" I asked them, I was quite mad actually. It was a week before my eleventh birthday and I thought that they were going to tell me about a trip we were going on to celebrate.

"No you may not. Get ready ready because we are going out," my father had said. Finally, I'm actually going to know what it is that they wanted to tell me!

**X**

"Whoa," is all that I could stutter out because I was speechless at the sight before me. It was… amazing.

I cannot tell you how we got there because I had fallen asleep on the way here which is rather strange because I rarely fall asleep while in the car. That is, if we were even in the car. Now that I try to recall it, I cannot remember anything after when I walked out of my house into the summer air that had the slightest taste of fall, heading out, or at least thinking I was, to my car.

This place, it was full of people walking around in fashions that I had never dared to dream up. They were dressed head to toe in robes of all colors, even the boys were dressed in this odd type of clothing. And some of them looked as though they were carrying some sort of stick in their hand, but this was no stick. Because I had turned around at one point and saw someone use his thing to pick up something from the ground without even bending over. Some of the other ones were walking around with cats' right behind them, but what is most absurd of all is the people who were walking around with owls! Live owls, they must have been crazy!

Oh, and the shops. The shops were full of the most interesting things. There was one that resembled a pet store, nut on the inside it had animals hat almost looked… magical. It was different than anything I had ever seen before, and something that I hope to see sometime again.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," my mother had said after she could tell that I looked like I was almost done soaking everything into my system.

"What- what is it?" I am still in complete, utter shock. No matter what I look like on the outside, the inside of me is shaking because of all of the strange things that are going on all around me.

"It's where we are going to buy your school supplies," my father explains to me as he tried to push me along.

"Wait, you're confusing me. We have _never _shopped here before for my school supplies," I question as I try to walk as slow as possible trying to make a mental picture of all of the shops that we are passing because I don't know how long it will be before I come back here again, if I ever come back here.

"This year is different, honey, " my mother says while walking into a store that looked like it sold those strange stick things. "This year you're going to a different school. This year you're going to Hogwarts."

"What? Why? I love my school and I have never even heard of Hog- whatever, I don't even know anyone who goes there!"

"Hogwarts, my dear, is a school for the magical," the store owner, or at least I think that's what he is, said to me. "Now, let's find you a wan, shall we?" He says going deeper and deeper into the isles that seemed to never end so it got especially hard to hear the last art of what he was saying to me.

"A what?" I ask going to roam around the store myself, but I didn't get very far because the man was shortly back and I didn't want him to think I was snooping around his store.

"A wand dear," the owner says returning with three boxes. "Now, don't go trying to find one that you think looks pretty, is nice, or one that you think you want, because it is the wand that chooses you. Based on what I can tell about you, I have found three wands that I think might be your match. Let's start, shall we?" he a he pulls a thick, extremely short 'wand' out of a dark grey box. "Now, just take this like so… yes, you've got it. Now don't move a muscle," he tells me while he goes to set up a foldable, small table and sets a large, dark green vase on top of it. "Okay, just point it at this vase and whatever you do, be careful, give it force but not too much force or else there could be big trouble," he says right before he backed away from the table as fast as he possibly could.

"Okay, I'll do my best," is all I can say because I'm so nervous as to what will happen next. And I should have been, when I shot the so called 'wand' it shot straight up into the air with something that resembled green smoke.

"Okay, well, let's try the second one," the shop owner said a little worried. "Once more now," this time he gave me a very long and thin wand.

"Whoa, is the only word I can utter out of my mouth because right before my eyes the green vase broke and shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh goodie! No need for the third wand even," the shop owner said gleefully heading back to the front desk. "I'll just go and ring this up for you," he shouted over his shoulder sounding very pleased to have made a sale.

"Did- did I do that?" I asked my mother in awe of the broken vase before my feet. Just sitting there, on the ground, smashed. With no finger prints on it whatsoever.

"Yes, my darling, yes you did," she tells me while giving my left shoulder a squeeze. I can hear the happiness in her voice.

**X**

"So, Hermione, what do you think of being a witch?"

"What did you say?" I had to ask my parents to repeat themselves because I got distracted by a bright, red headed boy who had smiled at me. He had a rather large family who all shared that unique hair color; I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Your father asked you what you thought about being magical."

"Well, the only term I could use for such a thing is that it really is… magical."


	2. Hogwarts

It's quite different being a witch and all, but I kind of like to be 'special', and then there is the whole magic thing, too. It's not all excitement though; the new school thing is strange. I grew up with non- magical people and now I'm going to go to school with all magical people. It's just… a change, a big change. All of the other kids probably already know so many things about the magical world and I know so little.

I was made fun of in school because I was what some people would call a 'teacher's pet'. I really wasn't though! I swear I was just good at school so some of the kids wouldn't want to hang out with me so I clung to the teachers because they were the only ones I had.

What if that does happen? What if I make no friends whatsoever? Or even worse, what if I'm no good at magic and have no friends? I really need to stop worrying, I've always worried about anything and everything. It's quite sad really, worrying about things that you know are never going to happen. I just wish that I could be normal, either that or find someone like me, exactly like me. You never know maybe I act like a true wizard. On the other hand, I could be acting like a little freak in the wizarding world, just like I am in the real world. Now, I don't think Hogwarts is going to be as fun as I thought it was going to be.

**X**

"You are going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about," my parents try to reassure me on our way to Kings Cross Station where I'm going to be dropped off on a train and left alone to fend for myself.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one going away to start a new school," I'm going to Hogwarts, for the first time ever. I don't think I have ever been more scared in my entire life. "I really don't understand why you're making me go; you told me that they don't even teach real classes there!"

"Of course they don't, if they did than it wouldn't be a school for the magical," my mother had to practically shout because it was so loud in the train station.

"Here we re, do you want to go with her?" my father asks my mother. At an odd place, too. He just stopped at platform nine and oddly, so did my mother.

"I will surely go with her," my mother responded patting me on the back. "Okay, Hermione, what I need you to do is run at that wall," she said pointing to the wall that designated that it was platform nine.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked looking up to her.

"Oh no," she chuckled. "Just go, I will be right behind you the entire time.

"O- Okay…" is the only thing that I can think of saying because what she's telling me to do is ridiculous. She is going to make me look like a fool in a train station full of people. So much for going the first ten minutes without embarrassing myself. "Where am I?"

"This is platform nine and three- quarters," my mother says from behind me. I can feel smile forming across her face. While in front of me there is a huge train with a bunch of what looks like to be parents along the pathway next to the train waving to the children.

"It's amazing," I tell my mother as she walks along the train with me. It's so huge, and that's the only way I can think of describing it. It's rather amazing, really.

"Okay, Hermione, you best get going, don't want to miss the train," she tells me while kneeling on the ground to be my height.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"It better be quick, darling, you don't have much time."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me that I'm a witch? Why didn't you tell me when I was younger so I could learn some spells and things like that?"

"I knew this question was going to come up at one point or another," she begins. "Well, you see, Hermione, you're going to meet some people while you're away who knew they were wizards and who grew up using magic. Some of them will be nice, and some of them will be awfully mean because they think that they are better than everybody else. Your father and I didn't want to take that chance with you, so we thought that it was best to keep it hidden until we had to tell you. Now then, I want you to go on that train and be the brightest person you can be and I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."

"Of course I will," I know that those words came out of my mouth, but they were not what I was thinking. The only thing I knew how to do was schoolwork, and I don't think that I can change my ways now.

"I knew you could," my mother says giving me a hug. "Well you really do need to go. I love you!' she shouts to me as I get on the train. Once I'm successfully on it, I look out a window and wave to my mother to let her know that I'm alright.

The inside of the train looks like any other, except this one is full of kids. I soon find out that I need to find a place to sit, and I mentally tell myself to break out of my shell and go sit with someone that I don't know which is everybody. After looking for a few minutes I find that red headed boy that I spotted at Diagon Alley talking to a different boy. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, mind if I sit here?" I say pointing down to the seat next to the red haired boy.

"Um, I don't think so…" the red head told me.

"Ron, of course she can sit there!" the boy across from us said. He seems rather nice now that I look at him, and his green eyes were wonderful, they were amazing.

"But Harry!" Ron said to the boy with black hair, whose name is Harry I'm going to assume. I take the seat farthest away from Ron since he seemed to not like me very much.

"Oh, Ron, will you quite complaining? I swear she's not going to bite you. You're not going to bite him, right?" Harry asks me. I like his sense of humor.

"Oh, no," I laugh back. Why can't Ron like me? I've only been here for ten minutes and already someone doesn't like me.

"Well, I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

"Not just Harry, he's Harry Potter," Ron says looking very pleased with himself for knowing that about Harry.

"Really?" I ask, because to be quite honest, I don't know what this means.

"Really," Ron continues. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."

"Pleased to meet you," I say back to him, but I'm not quite sure if I am pleased to meet him, because he seems rather rude, to me at least.

"Anyway," Ron starts again, he does talk a lot. "Where you from, Hermione?"

"England."

"Really? I never would've guessed!"

"You don't have to be rude, you know. I'm sorry, I just met you and I don't feel very comfortable giving you that kind of information."

"Well fine, Me. Bossy."

"Wow, are we really in the third grade again?"

"Ron, leave her alone!" Harry yells at Ron. "Really, he doesn't usually act like this, I swear. And it was rather strange question to ask someone you have just met. Really, Ron, what has gotten into you?" I hardly hear Ron's answer because we are getting off the train and started to follow this extremely large man towards a lake.

"If you ask me something's not right about that girl, Harry."

**X**

Once we enter what I think is called the Great Hall, my mouth drops. It's even more amazing than Diagon Alley! I don't get very much time to look at it though, because a woman in a pointed hat called is into what looked to be the largest dining room that I, and by the looks on other people's faces, had ever seen.

The Sorting Hat. It's purely amazing; it takes you, and scans your brain to find out which house fits you the best. It's not out of two, but four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff is a rather modest and humble house, so you don't really hear very much about them. Ravenclaw's a very smart ones and aren't afraid to show it. Then there's Slytherin and Gryffindor, from what I know they are rival houses. One being the nicest house and one being the meanest. I saw a blond haired boy get sorted into Slytherin, so I know think I'm rather sure right that Slytherin is the evil house.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouts after some though of where to place me. It told me that whatever house I was sorted into would determine my destiny. I'm kind of scared though, for the Sorting Hat was considering placing me in Slytherin.

I would have felt so awkward being in that house, I may not know fully where I belong, but what I do know is that I don't belong in Slytherin, and that's a fact.

Anyway, when I walk over to the Gryffindor table I see that Harry gets very excited, but Ron just sits there and barely claps. I really do not know what I did to make him hate me. Maybe he wanted alone time with Harry Potter? After the Sorting Hat Ceremony we are all supposed to go back to our Common Rooms, while we were on our way there we passed the Slytherins.

"Watch where you're going, dumb Gryffindor," the blond boy that I've been seeing more and more of lately said to me when he bumped into me. Now that I can actually see his features I realize that he has wonderful grey eyes, they actually made me speechless, which is something that is very hard to do.

"Huh, figures, if I had to guess I'd say that you were a Mudblood," he told me walking away.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," Ron told me, and perhaps it was the nicest thing he has ever said to me.

"Oh, it's fine; just tell me, Ron, what's a Mudblood?"

"A Mudblood is a witch or wizard that has one Muggle parent and one magical parent, that Malfoy hates anyone who isn't a pure blood… while he's more like pure evil."

"Oh, thanks," I tell him very quietly. "Well, I must go to bed."

"Night."

"Good night, Hermione!" Harry yells across the room when he hears that I'm going to bed.

**X**

I can't sleep, I keep thinking about that blond hair, and what he called me. What if all wizards hate Mudbloods? What if I don't fit in here just like I didn't back in the real world?

What if this life is just going to be a repeat of the last?


	3. Halloween

**A/N: Slight confusion seems to be afoot in my story. Hermione's still a Mudblood, so one of her parents knows everything about magic. This story I guess you could say is in an AU, but at the same time not really. I'm writing it, just for the idea. Thanks for telling me though! Read on!**

So, Halloween is a pretty big deal at Hogwarts. I find this out one night at supper when Dumbledore, he's the headmaster, tells us all to be ready for the Halloween Feast. By now Harry and I are pretty close, so it's just about all we talk about. Then there's Ron, he doesn't like me very much still, but we're getting better. I really hate when people don't like me, it makes me feel like I've done something horribly wrong, or that I'm just a bad person.

That's why Malfoy bothers me so much. I mean I can't help who my parents are and what's in their blood, I was just… born. He somehow hates me for that one little fact about myself. I've tried to change his mind, I really have, and it just hasn't been working out very well, at all. For instance, I tried to talk to him, but he just blew me off. He blew me off like last year's news! I was, and still may be, extremely hurt. I just want him to like me so bad. I usually get over people not liking me, but not this time. Not with him.

I think it's because I know that if we were friends we'd be the best of friends and no one would even try to make fun of me because I was Malfoy's best friend and to mess with me you would have to be pretty dumb. Only, I feel like there's something more to it than that. I feel that maybe we could be more than just friends. That's a very odd thought for me; I've never taken much interest in boys, or had 'crushes' on them. It is also very awkward to think that maybe in the future I will have a crush on Malfoy. Just the thought makes me want to throw up.

I just cannot wait for Halloween to roll around, though. It was actually my family's favorite holiday and I'm thinking it might be Hogwart's favorite, too. All I can say is that the feast will be the time of my life, and it cannot get here fast enough.

**X**

I could tell that all of my hopes for the feast were going to come true the moment I could smell the food. The Great Hall looks even more amazing then I remember it being my very first day, or night rather, at Hogwarts.

"Harry," I say grabbing his arm. "Look at it! Isn't it wonderful?" things have somewhat calmed down when it comes to Harry, and I'm actually really glad. All of the people wanting to be his best friend was stressing him out. He said he wasn't used to all the attention. It's still a shame that I don't know what happened to him in the first place.

"Watch where you're walking, Mudblood," Malfoy said walking in between Harry and I so that I let go of his arm.

"Malfoy, you better watch out!" Ron yelled coming up in between Harry and I. "He really is one of the biggest jerks that I have ever seen!"

Let's get things straight, shall we? Harry and I are great friends, the best of pals. Ron hates me for that, most of the time. I know, I know, it's rather odd. He will be ignoring me one minute, but if I'm talking to Harry he will be my best friend. Well, if Harry's around he will be my best friend. When Harry is not around, however, he cannot stand me. I really hate it, his brothers Fred and George like me, so why can't he?

I just want everyone to like m. being popular is one my main goals in life. Just having everyone liking me all the time would make me the happiest girl in the world. Especially Malfoy, I mean I do not even know his first name for goodness sake and he hates me. I just wish there was some way for me to find out what I have done to him to get me in this deep.

On another note, I really like Hogwarts, quite a lot actually. Other than Harry and Ron I've made some other nice friends. Like, for example, Luna, she's rather nice, a little on the weird side, but still very nice. Oh, and Neville, he again is a little strange, but he is still very sweet. Back to Ron's brothers Fred and George, they are literally the funniest people I know, they make my eyes water whenever they are together. It's always joke after joke with them and they always make me crack up. I don't really have any friends in other houses, except for Luna; she's a Ravenclaw, especially Slytherin. I can only imagine the horrible things that are said in that house about Mudbloods.

**X**

This thing is huge. This is so tall. This thing is going to eat me. These are the three thoughts that keep racing through my mind as I stare at a giant ogre that stands before me. In a blink of an eye it's on the ground, and almost landing on me at that.

I know that is was Harry and Ron who saved me, but I cannot help but to think that as the ogre fell down I was very blond hair and a green robe sneak out of the door at the very last second. I swear I'm going crazy; Malfoy would not have saved me if his life depended on it. I'm just a dumb Mudblood to him that couldn't do anything right even if she tried.

"Hermione, you just went through a lot, I think you should try and go to bed," Ron says after the whole scene had taken place.

"I know, I know, but I'm fine, I'm really fine!"

"No he's right," Harry agrees. "You really should go on up to bed. You have had quite a night."

"Find," I reluctantly say as I turn and head towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

When I finally get there, I start up the stairs and hear something coming from my room. I head back down the stairs to see if anyone is in the Common Area, and there is not anyone there to help.

I tell myself that I'm a witch and I have to toughen up so I head up the stairs for a second time. It's probably just the wind; I have nothing to be worried about. Even if it is a person I know spells to hold them off, at least for a while.

**A/N: So, I wanted to cut it off here. I had to split this chapter in half for my benefit. So, like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Quittich Fields

**A/N: The last chapter was sort, I know. Don't kill me? Thank you! So, here we go with chapter four. Hope you like it! Don't forget to favorite and review!**

I grab the handle to the door that leads to my room with a sweaty, shaky hand. Are magical people supposed to be scared like this? Probably not. Does that give me any more confidence? Probably not. Okay, I need to toughen up, there has to be someone around to hear me scream if I need to.

Opening the door, I see that I had nothing to worry about. The window was just left open. It's funny though, I don't remember leaving it open. I go and close the window and start to head toward the bathroom to wash up before I go to bed for the night.

"Okay, Mudblood, sit down," someone behind the door says as they slam the door. No, it can't be _him._

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Get out!" I shout at him. Even though, I kind of do want him to stay. What am I thinking?

"Do you really think I want to be here? I think I hate being here more than you hate me being here. I need to tell you something and then I'm leaving. Not staying a second longer than I have to. Now, will you listen to me and sit down!"

"Fine, fine," I don't want to make him mad because I know he wouldn't hurt me, but I'm still scared that he would. "Now, what's so important that you had to come and scare the living hell out of me?"

"The last thing I want to do is give Potter and Weasly credit, but you're the only person I can tell and still keep my reputation." He starts telling me pacing around the room. I can tell by his body language that he really doesn't want to tell me what he's going to say next.

"Malfoy what is it?" I ask him after there was a long pause.

"I was the one who saved you, Granger! I may hate you, but you're the only one who compares to my academic grades and I _always_ need competition. If you tell anyone that I, Draco Malfoy, saved your Mudblood butt, you will regret it. I should be leaving. Goodbye, Mudblood, and remember not a word. Not even to your two goody- goody friends," he tells me and climbs out the window that was still open.

Why would he save me? I know I'm smart, but still, there's no reason for him to do that. I'm sure there's someone here who's smarter than me, right? And his face, that smirk, it was gone when he was telling me. Like he didn't want to scare me, he just wanted to inform me. Is it possible for Malfoy to just inform someone like that? He always has to have a secret motive, doesn't he?

_Draco_, Draco Malfoy. I finally have learned his first name after all of this time. His first name sounds even more evil than his last.

I need to get to bed; I can't keep pestering these questions. I'll just tell Harry about all of it tomorrow. Oh, I can't. I know I'm not supposed to like Malfoy, but I'm not going to hate him at least on the inside. He did save me after all.

**X**

I wake up the next morning dreading breakfast. I never realized until today that I always end up sitting in a spot that faces Malfoy and he always ends up facing me. How awkward is it going to be now? Extremely awkward, that's how much.

"Hey, Hermione, are you coming or what?" Ron asks me because I was just staring out the window thinking of the possible situations that could happen today.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Time just got away from me, I guess," I tell him running out of the Common Room behind him and Harry.

When we get down there my worst fears had come true, I sat where I always do and Malfoy sat where he always does. If you asked me what we talked about at breakfast, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Malfoy and I made eye contact, the entire time. I think he was making sure I didn't say anything about him. I wonder what would have happened if I did let it slip out? Probably nothing good.

Luckily, today is Saturday so that means no classes, also not a chance of running into Malfoy. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Want to come down to the Quittich fields with Ron and me? I have to go and practice," Harry asked me. First Years aren't really supposed to be on the Quittich teams, but Harry was the only exception. That made Malfoy madder than I have ever seen him.

"Of course!" I tell him putting on my jacket. It being late October it gets rather chill, but not cold yet.

When we get there Malfoy and his gang are already there. His "group" consists of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. I know all of them hate me, just because of the things Malfoy has told them about me, even though he doesn't know me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Potter and his crew. Really Potter what makes you think that you can just wander over to the fields?" Malfoy asks circling us.

"Maybe the fact that I'm on the Quittich team, Malfoy, but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" Harry asks challenging Malfoy. He never seems to be scared of what Malfoy could possibly do to him; I wish _so much _that I could be like that, too.

"Really Potter, really? Going to play that card are we? Well, at least I have a father to explain to me why I can't be on it. All of this special treatment you get is just a pity party. I'm not going to join it, though. I see right through you. Just because you lost your parents to You-Know-Who doesn't give you all of these rights to be the head of the school. So just do everyone a favor and get over yourself, okay?" so that's it! Harry lost his parents! To You-Know-Who, but didn't so many children have that happen?

The only way I know about him is because my mother sat me down and told about how magic can be used for dark things and to stay away from anything that could lead to those dark things. I don't see why Harry is so special if that's all that happened. There has to be more to the story, there just has to be.

"Malfoy, do _not _talk about my parents that way. I know as well as you do that you're jealous of me. You'd rather have no parents at all rather than be ignored by yours."

"No, my father does not ignore me! And he will be hearing of this!" Malfoy yelled at Harry and started to run up to the castle.

"Good job, Harry!" Ron says giving Harry a high five. "Someone had to put that weasel in his place!"

"I know, I know. Is it bad that I'm glad it got to be me?" Harry asked with a smile creeping up to his face.

Once Harry's on his broom and in the air Ron and I head to the stands. We don't talk much, though. Ron gets really absorbed in Quittich, so I just sit there and think about, well, Malfoy.

He really is a nasty character, but he at least shed some light on the situation with Harry. Why would Malfoy bring that up? I'm sure it hurts Harry so much, but a lot of children lost their parents to You-Know-Who, why is Harry so "special"? If only I could have a conversation with Malfoy, then maybe, just maybe, I could ask him what was going on with Harry. Oh and why he hates me.

**A/N: Thoughts? Well, I should really write the next chapter son, review? Please? Do it for Harry? Or Draco, depends on your favorite I guess. Okay, hope you liked it!**


End file.
